Dissapointment
by taylorash
Summary: My first fanfic, so please R&R. Dissapointment. That's what she was now, and what she would always be. A pure Rogan. ON HIATUS
1. Dissapointing Everyone

Hey Guys! This is my first story, so reviews, both good and bad, are really appreciated. Be as cruel as you think is necessary, but I am sensitive, so keep that in mind. Oh, by the way, here Logan did have his accident, but he healed completely a few weeks before leaving.

Disclaimer :: Trust me, I wouldn't be wasting my days writing stories if I owned the show.

Disappointment.

That's what she was.

She hated herself, for that night that she remembered so clearly now. It was about 2 weeks before he left for London. It had been getting late, and she was occupied with making some coffee, getting ready for one of the last late night cram sessions of the year.

START FLASHBACK"Hey Ace," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her almost spill the coffee she was holding in her hand. He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled. She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't.

"Logan, not now. I have a bunch of things I need to go over before tomar-" She was cut off by a mind-blowing kiss that would have made her fall over, it wasn't for Logan's hands wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing her from moving anywhere. He broke apart after a few moments, and raised his eyebrows at her. She blushed and sighed, and he knew he had won this time.

"Fine. But if I fail my finals tomorrow because of you, there will be hell to pay Huntzberger," she stated and marched off to their bedroom. He smirked, and followed her.END FLASHBACK

Damn him. Damn him and his smirk that made her weak at the knees, for those eyes that made her simply melt, for every part of him that was so irresistible to her. Now, thanks to him, her life had taken a turn for the worst. She sighed, sat on her bed, and buried her face deep in her hands, the sobs she let out ringing throughout the empty apartment.

Her grandparents. She could just see their faces when they heard the news. So shocked, so…disappointed. And if their was anything she wanted to do, it was to keep that look from crossing their faces, because, in their eyes, she was truly her mother's daughter, in every way.

Her mother. Oh, she couldn't even bear to think how Lorelai would react to this news. She probably would never speak to her again. Not that she could blame her. She was supposed to be the perfect daughter, the one that never screwed up, the one that went to Chilton, graduated Valedictorian of her class, then went on to Yale, where she would then graduate with honors and go on to be one of the best oversea correspondents the world had seen yet.

And now, because Logan Huntzberger had made her fall for him, she was just a great, big, huge disappointment to everyone, even him.

Oh boy. Logan. What was he going to say? He would probably push her out the door, saying sorry, but he wasn't ready for that big a responsibility. And when her mother and grandparents were to ashamed to even look in her direction, who would she turn to then?

Disappointment. Sighing, she knew that's all she would ever be now.

So what did you guys think? I hope you were smart enough to know what's going on, since I didn't directly say the problem. Reviews are, and always will be, loved. ; ) 


	2. Finally Admitting It

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

RedEmmaXYZ -- I wasn't planning on it, but I will be continuing! I'm glad you liked it!

gilmorefreak92 -- I agree there are many stories out there that have Rory pregnant, but I just had this idea yesterday and decided to get it on paper. Despite the many other stories out there, I hope that now that I'm continuing, you will keep on reading.

Ann Y. Mous -- Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you liked the writing! Rory Huntzberger -- Thanks so much! (and I love your pen name : )

iyasunflower -- I know, another pregnant Rory story. I know its been done a ton before, but I just really wanted to get this story out of my head and onto the computer. Thanks for your review!

Okay, so here it is, the second chapter. Now, Lorelai might be OOC, but it's challenging to get her wit and attitude into words, so please bear with me in that aspect. If you don't think I can write her very well, I'll make her be a small part of this story, so be sure to tell me what you think about that. Now, this is going to be a short chapter too, but I promise my next chapter will be much longer. Please review! Enjoy :

"Hello?"

"Mom? Hey, it's me."

"Sweets, hey! I'm glad you called! Yesterday morning when we talked I completely forgot to tell you about the funniest thing Luke did! It involved the stove, Paul Anka, my new earrings, and the couch!"

"Mom, I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Okay...you sound really down hun, is this a bad thing you need to tell me?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, to you it might be. Just...I can't tell you over the phone. Do you think we could meet up later today?"

"Hmmm…well, we're really busy here, cuz this family from Italy is staying here and the don't understand a word of English, and always think we are insulting them whenever we talk. Seriously, they like curse us out in Italian. If I left early it would mean Michel would have to deal with their attitude, and he would probably have a coronary by the end of the day, so...how about Weston's Bakery at 2:00?"

"Okay, sounds good Mom. I'll see you then."

Sighing, Rory hung up her phone and laid down on her and Logan's bed. Closing her eyes, she refused to let any more tears spill out. She was meeting her mom in an hour, and she couldn't show up there with a tear-stained face.

She decided that she was going to tell her Mom first about 15 minutes after the discovery. She felt slightly guilty about not telling Logan first, but she knew that she needed to know what her mom thought about the whole situation before she let anyone else knew about it.

WESTON'S BAKERY

Rory found a small, empty table in one of the small, secluded corners of Weston's Bakery. It was a beautiful day out, and most people were sitting outside. The only other people inside the restaurant were a young couple, sharing a piece of pie. Rory was thankful it was practically deserted, since she knew Lorelai's screams could make a deaf person cover their ears. And boy, would her mother be screaming in a few minutes.

She heard the door's bells chime, and she turned around to see a glowing Lorelai Gilmore walk in.

"Fruit of my loins! Oh, how I have missed you! Have you gotten taller? You look like you shot up a few inches! I swear, you are just like a weed! Soon you'll be as tall as the door here, and then where will we meet to talk?"

" Mom, I saw you 2 days ago, and I'm exactly the same height I was a year ago, I haven't grown in ages."

"Really? Huh, I would have sworn you had gotten taller. Anyway, lets sit, and you can tell me this news that apparently I won't like."

Rory drew in a deep breath. Her mom looked so happy, so joyful. And with 2 words, she would destroy that feeling. She felt tears coming, but refused to let them overtake her like they had earlier. She followed Lorelai to the table, sitting across from her.

"Mom, I just want to say now that I'm really, really, really, a million times really sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen, and if I could turn back time, you have to know that I wouldn't have let it happen. I would have spent the night studying for my finals like I should have been. I know you're going to hate me, and I know everyone else will to. And I fully understand that, I do, because I ruined the plan. I ruined the plan that we had, and now everything I had going for me is gone. So I'm sorry, I really am." By now Rory was letting the tears flow freely.

"Rory, what are you talking about? I could never hate you, no matter what!"

"Trust me, you're gunna hate me. I let happen the one thing I wasn't supposed to let happen, no matter what."

"Rory, what happened?"

"I'm…" she tried saying the next word, but it wouldn't form. This would be the first time she actually said it out loud, and when she did, she knew it would mean it was really true.

"You're…"

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the worst, Rory stared staright into her mother's eyes and said it.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

R&R! ; ) 


	3. Tears and Phone Messages

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm surprised I'm updating twice in one day… of course, tomorrow is only about an hour away, so maybe it doesn't count…whatever. Anyway, here are some shout outs to the reviews…

**Curley-Q **– Thanks so much for reading! I'm updating twice in a day, which will make my readers happy, I'm sure, just don't expect this all the time, since I do have school and friends to deal with. However, since I don't have school till next Monday, do expect relatively frequent updates until then!

**Gg-ghgrl775 **– Thanks so much, I'm sooo happy you like my Lorelai character, you have no idea. I was really nervous about writing her; she's such a challenging character to portray. Ha, and I will try to update, in your and Lorelai's words, "Sooner then as soon as possible!" : )

**iyasunflower **– Oh, yes, don't we all wish that would happen like that, a happy ending for the most part. But, being me, I'm not going to let that happen. (At least not at the moment…)

**Ann Y. Mous **– Hah, I'm glad you liked the build-up! And now, you can read the reaction! Ha, yes predictable, but that's good every now and then. Surprises and twists are for later! Wink, wink

Sorry, didn't mention it in chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: ** Yeah, I don't own the show. If I did, I would be chatting it up with Alexis and Matt right now, not writing this. Oh well.

And now, I do think I have stalled enough. Okay, here we go:

"_Mom, I'm pregnant."_

Lorelai just sat there, silent, her face emotionless. Then, after about 2 minutes of just staring at her daughter, her face saying nothing to how she was feeling, she smiled.

"No. You're not."

"Mom, look I'm…wait, what?"

"You're not pregnant. Hah, you're funny and all Katie Holmes, but you are not, I repeat NOT pregnant." By this time, Lorelai had her eyes shut tight, smiling all the way. Rory just stared at her mother, confused now more then ever. Then, a second later, Lorelai stood up abruptly, apparently out of her trance.

"Mom, I-"

"Save it Rory. Just…save it."

And with that remark, she walked out of Weston's, slamming the door on her way out. The bells rang furiously, breaking the pie-sharing couples little cuddling session to look at the door, then at the sobbing girl in the corner. Shrugging, they went back to staring lovingly into their mate's eyes.

Meanwhile, Rory was devastated. Her mother, the one who's opinions and thoughts meant the most to her in the world, had just walked out on her. God, if her Mom reacted this badly, what would her grandparents think? And Logan? Geez, he would be the worst to tell. He's the one that would actually have to deal with Rory and their child, see them on a daily basis. And if her own Mother hated her, their was little to no hope that the kid's own father would stay.

All of a sudden very tired, Rory grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped her eyes before walking out of the restaurant. She slammed the door, making the pie couple glare at her back. One distracting walkout was okay, two in a matter of minutes was just plain annoying.

Rory practically ran to her car, and once inside, took a few deep, calming breaths. A moment later, her cell phone started ringing, but she immediately flipped it open and shut. She couldn't deal with anyone at the moment. She gripped her hands on the steering wheel, not going anywhere, just staring into space. A minute later, her cell phone started beeping, letting her know she had voicemail. Irritated, she flipped open her phone and dialed her voicemail number. After putting in her password, she placed the phone on speaker, so she could listen and drive at the same time. Once she pulled out and was on the road, she started the message.

"Hello Rory, it's your grandmother. First of all, I would advise you to change that audacious message. Anyway, that's not why I'm calling. I just want to remind you about Friday night dinner tonight. As you should know by-"

Rory gasped, jerking her car and almost ramming into the silver BMW in front of her.

"...So I want you on your best behavior, and looking suitable. I'm not too worried about you acting up, but just be sure to pass the warning on to your mother. Shira and Mitchum told me earlier they are very much looking forward to it. Alright, well I'll see you here, six sharp. Bye, Rory."

Oh, shit. It was Friday.

Uh-oh! Okay, I've decided I'm aiming for 20 reviews before I continue. So press that little button down there, and I'll see what I can do. Who knows, if some little night owls give me awesome reviews tonight, I might be willing to write into the early AM, just so my lovely readers will have a nice update to read when they wake up. And while you read, I'll get some sleep. ;) Haha, anyway review, and if you have any ideas for some upcoming chapters, don't hesitate to tell me. After all, you never know when I'll get a sudden writer's block and need ideas. : ) okay, so R&R, like always!


	4. Surprise Visits and Forgiveness

Yes, yes, I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got 20 reviews, but what can I say…I was eating my Thanksgiving dinner earlier today with my family and then all of a sudden I got some (hopefully) good ideas for this chapter. Alright, some shoutouts to my reviews, and then we'll move on ::

Ann Y. Mous - Thanks oh so much! I love writing cliffhangers, although I usually only have to do it when I'm having a major writers block, haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!

Senjorita - Now, if I told you that what would be the point of reading on: )

Thebigkind - thanks so much! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Animalluv - haha, yupp, I have a feeling you're going to enjoy the dinner scene, when it comes up.

DISCLAIMER :: No, I don't own the show, yadda yadda yadda.

Alright, lets get this show on the road::

Rory mentally kicked herself for not remembering that tonight she was having dinner with both her grandparents and the Huntzbergers. She remembered now that her grandmother had mentioned it to her at dinner a few weeks before, but with all the…distractions she had going on, it had completely slipped her mind.

Exasperated, she drove straight to her apartment to go get ready, and plan what she was going to do. Of all days to have dinner with her family, she wished it wasn't the day she found out she was pregnant and had an argument with her Mother. This gave her practically no time to get ready and plan out what she was going to say. After all, she had planned to tell her grandparents the next time she saw them, but she wished it could be JUST them, and not with her boyfriend's parents there as well. It wouldn't help to have her mom there, since obviously she was going to be completely unsupportive.

As Rory pulled up in front of her apartment, she opened her cell phone, and pressed speed dial #1, Lorelai's house number. She silently prayed that she would get the answering machine, and she got lucky.

'Hi, you've reached Lorelai and Luke, Rory's at Yale so you'll have to try her there. Anyway, we can't get to the phone right now because we are having lots of dirty sex. Probably right next to the phone, ironically, but are- You could hear Luke in the background here : 'Lorelai, don't say that!' 'much to distracted to answer. So call back later, hopefully we'll be done. Haha, leave a message!' Beeeeeep

"Hey, Mom, it's me. Listen, I know that you probably hate me right now, and probably are going to delete this message without a second thought, but before you do, please hear me out. I seriously didn't plan on this happening. Me and Logan, we didn't want it to happen, let alone plan it. I mean, I haven't even thought about having a baby with him…I mean, its not that I haven't thought about it, because I have, but I always thought it would be after we got marr-uh, never mind, forget I just said that. Anyway, grandma called, saying the Huntzbergers are coming to Friday Night Dinner tonight. Mom, its going to be really tough for me tonight having to be there and talk to them, when I know they secretly hate me. I could really use a support system there with me, so I hope you can somehow forgive me. Please call me as soon as you can, okay? Thanks Mom, love you, bye."

Rory hung up just as the elevator opened up to her floor. Walking down the hallway to her room, she opened the door, and went straight to the kitchen, fixing herself some coffee and cookies. It was her food for when she was seriously depressed, or just really hungry, and both fit her mood at the moment. After pouring herself a cup of fresh coffee, she took a whiff and felt a little woozy. Since when did she not like the smell of coffee? Shaking off the feeling, she went and sat on the couch, sipping, chewing, and sighing. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the world for at least a few minutes.

"What's got you down, Ace? I would think seeing you're boyfriend after almost a month would make you happy, but hey, if it's depressing you that much…"

Rory's eyes shot open, only to be looking at a smirking blonde boy. She shrieked, in both shock and excitement, and jumped onto his lap, giving him a huge hug.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he laughed, untangling himself from her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised in expectancy, and he chuckled before giving her a much more passionate kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes of greeting each other, she reluctantly broke up apart from him. "Okay mister, start explaining. What are you doing here"  
He smiled, giving her one last lingering kiss before answering. "Surprisingly enough, my parents brought me back to the States."

"Your parents?" Rory asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, they told me they were having dinner with you, your mom, and your grandparents tonight, and they want me to come. God knows why, they wouldn't tell me any more then that."

"Hmmm…" Rory considered that for a moment, before shrugging it off. She really didn't care why he was there, as long as he was there, his arms wrapped around her.

"Bad news is, I leave later tonight, I'm just in town for this dinner," he added.

Rory sighed, this news depressing her, but smiled anyhow. "Hey, that's alright, as long as you're here, with me right now."

He laughed, kissing her once more, before placing her back on the couch, and off his lap. "So, Ace, you want to tell me why you were all sad when you walked in? I mean, you walk straight into the kitchen without even noticing me, so I'm guessing something's up."

Oh, crap. All of a sudden, all the things that had slipped her mind in her excitement of Logan's return came back to her. Her face fell for a slit second, but she immediately replaced it with a forced smile. Unfortunately for her, Logan noticed the subtle change, but decided to bring it up later.

"Everything's fine Logan. Really."

"Alright, Ace, whatever you say," Logan said, getting up. "Now, come on, lets get ready for one interesting evening. My parents wanted me to come to this dinner for a reason, I could tell by the tone of my mom's voice."

Rolling her eyes, Rory followed him off the couch and into the bedroom. (a/n - nothing dirty intended here, but I figure this is where they would go to get ready.)

ELDER GILMORE DRIVEWAY

"Rory!"

"Mom?"

Logan pulled up into the driveway, and both him and Rory were greeted by a smiling Lorelai.

"Rory, I'm sorry about Weston's today. The truth is, I am happy, I really am, it's just when you first told me about you-"

Lorelai stopped short, seeing Rory's pleading eyes, darting from her mother to Logan, and back to her mother. Realization hit her, and she kept quiet. Logan just looked at them both, puzzled.

Rory ran up to hug her mother, who returned the favor. When they separated, Logan walked up, grasping Rory's hand in his. He figured they just had some weird mother-daughter half-telepathic conversation, and thought nothing of it.

Lorelai smiled at them. "Come on guys, let's start this wonderful night of Gilmore-Huntzberger family fun. After all, the sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave and run like hell to the nearest bar to recover from it all."

Laughing, the couple followed her to the front door, and Rory rang the doorbell, all of a sudden very nervous. Logan noticed this, and assumed it was because she was about to enter the lion's den again. He squeezed her hand tighter, in reassurance. Rory gave him a weak smile, while Lorelai, knowing the true reason for her discomfort, rubbed her back.

Oh yes, this would be a very interesting night indeed.

-Okay, no one hate me, but the actual dinner will not happen until the next chapter. I just wanted to right some Logan/Rory interaction, before anything else happens. Oh, and sorry if it seemed a little fast, but I just needed Rory and Lorelai on good terms again. I can't stand them fighting, but who can? I promise they will have a good long talk later on. But for now, review, lets try to really get to 20 reviews this time ; ) 


	5. A Little Twist and A List

Hey people! Okay, I know everyone wants to get to the whole dinner thing, so I'll just give some quick shout outs, and then we'll be on out way :

Ann Y. Mous - Yes, I'm glad Lorelai and Rory are talking again too. I just hate when they fight, whether its on the show or in a story. And all the Logan coming back stuff? You'll just have to read on to find out!

Smartens - ha, thanks : )

AnimalLuv - Yes, yay for Roganness indeed ; ) Maggymoo21 - okay doggie, your steak is below : Iyasunflower - Yes, will she or won't she tell him before he leaves for London? Can you stand the suspense?? Haha : )

DISCLAIMER :: I don't own the show. Sad, isn't it?

A new maid from the previous week opened the door, not to the surprise of the threesome. After handing her their coats, they walked into the living room and were immediately greeted by Emily. "Logan, Rory! How are you? Come in, come in!" She smiled at them and ushered them into the room. The couple smiled back, and as Rory greeted her grandmother, she had to try to try to stop her hands from shaking. Why was she so nervous? It's not like she had to tell them tonight, right? She could wait until next week, when both her boyfriend and his parents weren't there with them.

"Hello Rory, Logan," Shira smiled a forced smile at the two, and Mitchum just nodded in recognition before going back to some sort of business talk with Richard.

"Hi Mrs. Huntzberger," Rory politely smiled back at her, and Logan went up to kiss his mother on the cheek before coming back and taking Rory's hand again. The three of them sat on the couch facing Mitchum and Shira, while Emily and Richard occupied the two seats.

After getting drink orders, Emily sat back down, and Shira immediatley started directing questions at the young couple.

"So, Logan, Rory, how is the distance been treating you?" Shira asked. Rory had to prevent from rolling her eyes, and gave Shira the answer she wasn't hoping for.

"It's been hard, but in a way, I think its made our relationship even stronger, if that was even possible." She smiled at Logan, who kissed her cheek in return before letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. Emily smiled at the exchange, and Shira just sat there, dumbfounded. However, Logan's minor display of affection caught the eye of his father, who frowned, glancing in their direction.

Just then, the maid entered the room, announcing that dinner was now ready. "Shall we?" Emily stood, followed by everyone else as they all walked into the dining room. Lorelai caught Rory's arm, and Rory looked at her questioningly. Lorelai waited for everyone else to leave before pouncing on her daughter.

"So, why haven't you told Limo Boy that he's going to be a daddy? I mean, I'm assuming it's Limo Boy…" she loudly whispered.

"Mom, shh! And yes, of course its Logan!" Rory nervously made sure that no one was listening.

"Kid, when exactly were you planning on delivering this kind of important news? I mean, I figured you had told him the moment you had found out."

"Oh yeah Mom, that would have gone over well, I can see it now, Ring Ring, hello? 'Logan, you're going to be a daddy!'…Hello? Logan, are you there?" Rory put her hand to her ear, as if she were on the phone when she said this.

"Rory, you have to tell him before he leaves again"

"I can wait until his next visit"

"No Rory, it has to be tonight. TONIGHT. Got it? He has a right to know"

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell him tonight, maybe"

"No, you'll tell him tonight, definitely. After dinner, when you guys get home"

"Lorelai, Rory, do you plan on joining us in the near future?" Richard called from the dining room.

"We'll be there in just a minute Dad!" Lorelai called back, not taking her eyes off Rory.

"Come on Mom, lets just get through this dinner, okay?" Rory asked. Without waiting for a reply, she walked into the dining room, ignoring her Mom's eyes boring into her back.

Lorelai followed her in, and they took their seats. Rory next to Logan on one side of the table, Lorelai next to Mitchum and Shira on the other. "Thank you for finding it in yourselves to join us, girls," Emily shot them a glare, obviously embarrassed by their lack of manners.

"You are very welcome Mom," Lorelai replied dryly.

As they ate their salads, the conversation stayed light and flowing. Richard , Mitchum and Logan discussing the London business, Emily and Shira talking about a DAR event they were planning for the upcoming week. Both Lorelai and Rory remained silent, Lorelai staring at Rory, who, as the night kept going, was getting paler and paler. Logan was stroking Rory's knee under the table as he talked to Mitchum and her grandfather, and Rory tried to focus on how nice his touch felt, instead of the nausea that was starting to overwhelm her. Then, as the salads were finished and the main course was brought out, Rory lost it. It was coming up, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Um, would you all excuse me for a moment?" she asked, clutching the arms of her chair. Both Lorelai and Logan looked at her, concern on their faces.

"Yes, dear, of course. Are you feeling all right? You've been looking a little pale all-"

Rory ran out of the dining room before Emily could finish her sentence, her hand covering her mouth. Emily looked around at her guests,

"Well, I guess that answers my question."

Lorelai smiled at the group, before getting up from the table and following her daughter out of the room. Logan was about to get up too, but Lorelai shot him a glance as she walked by that told him she could take care of it.

Lorelai peeked into the bathroom, to find Rory sprawled out on the floor, her head in the toilet. She looked at her daughter sympathetically, remembering many years ago when she was going through the same thing. She closed the door behind her, and leaned down until she was at Rory's level.

"You all right sweetie?"

Rory leaned back and looked helplessly at her mother with wet eyes. "Mom, he's gunna leave."

Lorelai was confused. "Who's gunna leave?" she asked, stroking Rory's hair.

"Logan, when I tell him. He'll leave. I know he will."

"Oh, trust me, I don't think so."

"And how would you know?!" Rory practically yelled, before the tears sprang from her eyes and she crawled up into a ball and leaned against the wall. Lorelai sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"Mom, you don't get it. Logan isn't the kind of guy to stay when is girlfriend gets pregnant. I mean, it took him a while to just get used to us having the boyfriend/girlfriend label. He's not expecting a baby. He won't be able to handle it. If i tell him tonight, he'll be out the door. I mean, a baby is a huge responsibility. I don't even know if I can do it, so he can't know either." Rory sobbed into her mother's arms.

Lorelai looked down at her daughter, her hear breaking. Her beautiful, brainy, fabulous, perfect daughter, was lying on the bathroom floor, crying because she assumed the guy who was completley in love with her would leave her. Oh, if only she knew...

"Rory, shh. It's going to be okay."

"Mom, you don't know that! I don't even know that, and I'm the one carrying the thing! God, this is ruining my life! I'm supposed to be an overseas correspondent, I'm supposed to travel the world! And now I can't, because my boyfriend knocked me up! God, and I'm still in school! I'm going to have to be a college dropout, and why? Becauce I'm pregnant!" Rory was reaching a breakdown, and Lorelai knew she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Honey, you need to calm down. You are NOT going to be a a college dropout. You are in your senior year of college, and then your out of there. You can go through a couple of months pregnant, and then I'm sure they offer classes online for when this baby is finally ready to come out. And your job? Yes, obviouly its going to get slightly delayed, but you be an overseas correspondent! You'll just do it a few years later, when the kid's older. And as for Logan leaving? Trust me, he won't."

"You don't know that! You can't...y-you can't..." Rory was now crying to hard to talk.

"Shh, oh sweetie, it's going to be okay. Now, you ask how I know? Well, its because it was just last week that Logan called my house, and asked for your hand in marriage. Now usually you ask the father, but he thought it would be better if he asked me, seeing as how we are so freakishly close and everything"

Rory stared at her mother, her mouth agape. She opened her mouth, struggling to form a coherent sentence. "He…H-he w-what?" She sputtered. It was the best she could do.

"Yeah, I was shocked when he asked too. Now, my first thought when he asked me was to tell him to go to hell, that he would never be good enough for you, and then hang up quickly. And trust me, I was about to do just that. But, just as I was opening my mouth, Logan went on to tell me a few things that won me over."

Rory just looked at her mother, saying nothing, her mouth still hanging open.

"Kid, you're going to catch some flies tonight if you don't close your mouth. Anyway, he said he knew that I didn't think he was good enough for you, and that he, truthfully knew he wasn't. But he said he loved you more then he thought it was possible to love someone, and then gave me a lengthy speech about how much you meant to him. Seriously, your babbling capabilities have rubbed off on him. Now, I'll spare you all the details about that, or we would be sitting here all night. But the point is, Limo Boy really proved to me how much he loved you, and how he would always take care of you. And you can't tell me you don't love him just as much as he loves you, because I can see it in the way you look at him, or the look you get when your thinking about him. But then I told him, 'Okay, well how are you so sure that she's even thought about you two getting married before? And he himself didn't have an answer to that. So anyway, he told me he was coming back here tonight, to ask you the big question, and would lie saying his parents brought him back so you wouldn't get suspicious. I agreed, thinking it was an okay plan, and we hung up. And, hours later, I was still thinking, 'has she thought about them getting married?' And then, I got a very interesting message on my answering machine."

Through all of this, Rory had just stared at her mother, her eyes now dry . But, at her mother's last sentence, her eyes grew wide, as understanding dawned on her. She looked down, unable to look into her mother's eyes anymore as she talked about this.

"Mhmmm, that's what I thought. You have thought about it, haven't you"

Rory said nothing, she just stared at the tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Yeah, ok, you have. So, you asked how I am so sure he won't leave you when you tell him. It's because he's thought about it too, whether you knew about it or not. And, since having kids is part of the agenda when you're married-" Rory opened her mouth, about to interject. Lorelai however, knew what she was thinking.

"Yes kid, some couples never have kids. But I've seen the two of you, you guys can't keep your hands off each other. Kids are in YOUR guy's agenda for when your married." Rory clamped her mouth shut at this.

"Mhmm, once again I thought so. So all I'm saying is, you getting pregnant before you're married is simply skipping a step on the to-do list." At his, Lorelai stood up abruptly. "Go back kid, take the step you skipped," she said simply, before ruffling her daughter's hair as she walked out. A second later, she peaked her head in. "Come on hon, we've been gone a while. They're going to want us back there." And with that she walked back out.

Rory just stared at the door, having no intention of moving from her spot on the floor. She didn't think she could, even if she had tried.

Lorelai, on the other hand, walked into the dining room, smiling at everyone like she had not just spent the last 10 minutes consoling her pregnant daughter.

"So, who wants dessert?"

Ok, R&R : ) .. I'm really unsure about this chapter, so I hope you all liked it!


	6. Saying Yes

OMG, I am SOOOOOO sorry I took so long to update, but my weekend was hectic, and then all this week my teachers have loaded me with homework, and yeah, so I'm really sorry! I promise to try to get my updates on here much faster. Thanks so much for all my reviews, I'm so glad you all liked my last chapter: )

Senjorita - Thank you so much!

Hellishrose - Thank you, I know she really needs to tell him! ; )

Ann Y. Mous - Than you, thank you, and thank you! I'm glad you like that Logan is thinking about their future, to tell you the truth I had planned to go an entirely different way with that chapter, but about halfway into it that idea popped up!

Obsessornews56 - Thank you so much! Glad you found the story!

Thebigkind - yup, that was my longest chapter yet…they seem to get longer and longer each time, don't they?

Iyasunflower - I'm glad you enjoyed Rory and Lorelai's talk, I loved writing it! Sorry if I didn't make this clear in the other chapters, but the Huntzbergers and Gilmores never got into a fight in 6.05, "We've Got Magic To Do", so therefore are still on good terms with each other. So the dinner was simply because they are friends having dinner together. Logan used this event as an excuse for him coming back to the States. Hope that answered your question. : )

Ggloverrl - Thanks, all of your reviews make me want to update more!

Curley-Q - Okay, I'll get to every one of those events soon! Thanks for your review!

Gg-ghgrl775 - Thanks so much for your review! And of course I got your use of STASAP, I am a Gilmore Girls junkie after all! Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter!

-

DISCLAIMER ::: I don't own the show, as we all know. I wish I did though, it's on my Christmas list… ; )

-

"So, who wants dessert?"

"Lorelai, where's Rory? Is she alright?" Emily asked, obviously concerned.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's just feeling a little under the weather, she'll be here in a minute."

"Well, alright." Emily answered, slightly suspicious, but shaking it off and going back to her conversation with Shira.

After Lorelai sat down and the maid brought out dessert, Logan gently kicked Lorelai under the table to get her attention. She jumped and looked up, to see concern and confusion written across his face. She sighed, and gave him a small smile. He raised his eyebrows at her, she smiled bigger and nodded. At first, he looked shocked, then a huge smirk played on his face. She did a small clap for him, which Emily and Richard noticed.

"Lorelai, what on earth are you doing? And why are you and Logan smiling like that?" Emily asked.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing Mom. Really, is it such a crime for people to smile?" Lorelai asked, looking over at her Mother.

"Well no, but the two of you look like the happiest people I have ever seen, and I highly doubt it's because of the dessert, the sugar on this tastes a little off. I think we're going to have to let Helen go Richard."

"Mom, seriously, there's nothing going on, would you stop being so suspi…" she drifted off, looked behind Logan. Logan, seeing this, looked behind him also, and there was Rory, with her hair a mess, wet eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and smiling a huge grin.

After her Mom had left the bathroom, she had just sat there, stunned. Logan wanted to marry her? She honestly couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he had even considered spending the rest of his life with her. He was Logan after all.

But her mom was right. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Whether or not it had crossed Logan's mind, she had thought about it, about spending the rest of her life with him. More then once.

The first time she pictured them in that way was last February, when she, Logan, her mom and Luke had gone to Martha's Vineyard to spend that weekend away together. It had been the second day there, the day that Logan had given her that beautiful bracelet. She was in bed that night, just staring at her wrist, awing the beauty of it. Logan had come in, and smirked when he saw her staring at it. He had come over, climbed into bed with her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She had smiled at him, and given him a passionate kiss on the lips, which he had eagerly returned. Eventually she broke apart and snuggled deep under the covers, with Logan hand still protectively around her waist. She had felt so right, so perfect, so content at that moment, she saw herself going to sleep and waking up like that every morning for the rest of her life. The second she thought about this, she had been shocked at herself. Had she seriously just thought that? About spending the rest of her life with Logan Huntzberger? She must have been crazy. She should have called the men in the white coats. But then…would it really be that bad? She had looked over at Logan just then, who was staring at her, smirking that smirk once again. And that had done it. That smirk had told her he was it. She wanted to marry him, to spend forever with him, to wake up and go to sleep with him by her side for the rest of her life. At this thought, she had leaned over, giving him one more lingering kiss.

"I love you," she had told him, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too, more then you probably know," he had told her, before bringing her slightly closer to him. At that point they had both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

More than you probably know. Rory hadn't thought much of that part of his comment back then, but now, sitting on her grandparent's bathroom floor, she started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he had been thinking about them together forever just like she had. 

Sighing, she stood up. She looked in the mirror, and was slightly taken aback at her appearance. Who knew one big breakdown could do so much? But, she didn't have time to fix herself up. She had to go out and talk to Logan. Now.

She walked back out, and Lorelai noticed her first. At her daughter's grin, Lorelai knew everything would be all right. She smiled to herself. Mission accomplished.

"Rory, are you alright?"

"It'll have to be after I graduate." Rory directed this at Logan, obviously not hearing her grandfather's comment.

Logan, noticing she was talking to him, just stared at her, utterly confused. "What?"

"It'll have to be after I graduate." Rory repeated, before she sat back down next to him, and without another word, started eating he food in front of her. Logan and the rest of the table just stared at her, at a loss for words. A few seconds later, she looked up, and noticing the perplexed stares, she uttered innocently, "what?"

Logan's parents and Rory's grandparents immediately looked down at their plates and started eating and talking again, like nothing had just happened. Shira and Emily chatted about Emily's new draperies, Mitchum and Richard about stocks. Logan however, continued to stare at Rory. Lorelai ate her dessert, watching the couple out of the corner of her eye. Logan was obviously trying to figure out what her last comment meant. She watched as his expression turned from completely confused, then slowly, to realization. The biggest grin appeared on his face, and he was obviously trying to contain himself until he got full confirmation from her. He grabbed her hand from under the table, and said, looking directly at her, "was that a yes?" Everyone looked up at this comment.

Rory turned from eating to look at Logan, his big chocolate brown eyes filled with hope and love. She swallowed, squeezed his hand, and gave him a small nod and a smile.

"YES!!!" Lorelai screamed, running up to hug her daughter and Logan.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mitchum asked, annoyed at the threesome's behavior all evening.

Would you excuse me and Rory for a moment Emily? I promise we'll be quick," Logan asked, ignoring his father's question.

"Um…yes, of course Logan." Emily said.

"Thanks." With that Logan grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her into the entranceway to the Gilmore house. He then wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her gave her what she thought was a true knee-weakening kiss. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss running her hands up his chest and around his neck. They stared there like that for what seemed like hours, although it was only a few minutes. Eventually, Logan broke apart from her, and leaned his forehead up against hers, their noses almost touching. She looked at him with those blue eyes, and he smirked.

"Thank you." Rory had to stop herself from laughing at his words, remembering how she had uttered the same ones many years ago.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I have wanted this for a long time, Logan. I'm just happy it's really happening."

"Well Ace, then I think this belongs to you." And with that, he reached in his pocket and brought a small box. Rory smiled, but gasped as he opened up the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Logan it's…it's…" She was at a loss for words.

"Perfect." He finished for her, before slipping the ring on her finger. She just stared at it, like she had in the Vineyard when he had given her the bracelet. It certainly was the most perfect ring. But as she stared at it, he smile started to fade. She touched her stomach with her hand, then looked back at the ring, then looked at Logan. She felt her eyes tear up. This moment was so right, so prefect, and she hated to ruin but she needed to tell him. Now.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Logan asked, worried at her sudden sad expression.

She had zoned out for a moment, thinking about how to tell him, how to word it, and she looked up at his words. She gave him a small smile, before glancing back down at the ring once more.

"He's gunna leave Mom. When I tell him. I know he will."

"Oh trust me, I don't think so."

Was her mother right? She sighed, taking a breath and looking back into Logan's eyes.

"Everything's fine Logan, but...there's something I need to tell you."

OMG! Trust me, that proposal, not the way I expected either! Please tell me if you hate this chapter, I'll delete it and write a new one. Alright, R&R! Oh, and sorry about any typos, I'm to lazy to edit.

Oh yeah, and there will be a link to the ring in my pro soon. ; ) 


	7. Silent Communication

Hello guys! Lots of reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it!

**gg-ghgrl775 **– ha, I didn't think of that, but it was kind of like that rory-lorelai moment back in season 2. Thanks for the review!

**Kaliesmom **– thanks so much!

**Obsessornews56 **– hah, yes, the cruelty of cliffhangers. ; )

**krinkle **– thank you, glad you liked it!

**Curley-Q **– thanks, glad you enjoyed it!

**Iyasunflower **– yes, when I was typing the previous chapter I expected to go a different way with the proposal, but whenever I think I'm going to do one thing, I always end up doing another. Ah, well. Thanks for our review!

**Thebigkind **– yes, a blonde hair blue eyed baby would be nice…sighs along with you

**Ann Y. Mous **– yes, I'm glad you got that secret language going on between Logan and Lorelai, I was hoping everyone would. I hadn't expected the proposal to be like that either, but I'm always changing my mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Natyroganlover **– twins? Hmmm…

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own the show. Yeah, I know, its sucks, but we can't have everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Everything's fine Logan, but…there's something I need to tell you."_

Logan didn't say anything, just took her hand and squeezed it, looking at her expectantly.

Rory looked down, unable to look into his loving eyes as she said this. "I'm…pregnant." She started crying, unable to let the tears stop. This could be it for them. She felt him drop her hand, and she reluctantly looked up.

"You're kidding," he said, smirking.

"Um," Rory was stunned. He thought she was kidding? "No, I'm not. Uh, it was th-that night, a few weeks before you left. I was supposed to be studying, but then you came in and we-"

"Yeah, I remember," He said, smiling wider as he remembered that night's events. "And if I also remember correctly, you ended up doing fine on your exam the next day, so all in all it was worth it, wasn't it?"

Rory just stared at him, not believing that he was asking her something like that after she just told him they were having a baby. "Logan," she stated, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Ace," he replied in the same serious tone, but she could tell he was mocking her by the smirk that was playing on his lips.

"I'm pregnant."

"No! Really?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're…not mad?" she asked timidly, disbelieving what was going on. He was…_happy_? Excited even.

"Mad? Ace, why would I be mad?"

"Um…because I'm pregnant."

"I know, and I'm happy! This is like…like skipping a step on the to-do list of life, per say."

Rory chuckled, remembering hearing similar words earlier that night.

"So, you're okay with this?" she asked, looking back into his eyes.

Logan gently brushed back her tears with his thumb. "I am more then okay with this. I am excited. This is great!" And with that he gave her another passionate kiss.

As the kiss was getting deeper, they heard a small cough. They broke apart instantly, and turned around to see a chuckling Lorelai standing in the corner.

"Geez guys, save that for the bedroom."

Rory turned a deep shade or red, and Logan just looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"I think you guys should go back in there, Mom and Dad look like they are about to kill."

"Oh, right, sorry." Rory grabbed Logan's hand and rushed by Lorelai, but not before her mom grabbed her hand.

"Oh my god! Is that the ring? It's gorgeous! I can see what you see in this guy!" she exclaimed, motioning her head towards Logan when she said "this guy", but not taking her eyes of the ring on Rory's finger.

"Yeah, his jewelry-picking abilities are one of the main reasons I started dating him." Rory rolled her eyes. "Now, can we go back in there before the grandma really does kill tonight?"

"Right. Sorry. Let's go." Lorelai led the way with Rory and Logan right behind her, holding hands.

When they came back into the room, Rory almost jumped at the expression on the four people's faces. They all were glaring at the threesome. Her mom had not been kidding; they really did look ready to kill.

"Girls, your behavior has been unacceptable all evening. Now I want all three of you to sit at this table, and you are not allowed to get up again until I say so. Is that clear?" Emily shot at them.

"Yes, it's clear Mom. Geez, don't keep that frown on all night, or it might become permanent." Lorleai shot back, before taking her seat along with Rory and Logan.

Rory immediately hid her hand with the ring under the table. She didn't want her grandparents to know this news, not tonight. Especially when she knew the moment the Huntzbergers left, she and her mom would have a 2-hour lecture on "the rights and wrongs of Friday Night Dinner."

"Alright. Good." And at that Emily went back to eating, but was sure to keep an eye on the three for the rest of the night, as if the moment she looked away one would disappear.

All of a sudden, Mitchum's cell phone rang. Everyone looked at him, and after looking at the caller id, he apologized profusely, before saying he had to take this in the other room and would just be a moment. He walked out, and a few minutes later came back in. He was walking back to his seat, when he stopped short.

He had noticed, there under the table, where no one else could see, were Rory and Logan holding hands. But, that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the diamond on Rory's finger that made him stop and stare.

He stood there, stunned for a moment, and Shira looked at him questioningly. Eventually, he came out of his trance and smiled, sitting pack in his seat ad pretending he didn't just notice his son throwing his life away on a Gilmore.

Rory however, had noticed him eyeing the ring, and became highly uncomfortable. This is what she was truly afraid of, his family hating her. Of course, she knew they hated her already, but this was different. She was getting married to their son now. She could tell Mitchum was glaring at her from the corner of his eye, and she became more and more uncomfortable. She was just glad he wasn't mentioning anything about the engagement. She knew her grandparents would never forgive her for not telling her themselves. Sighing, she scratched the back of her head and pretended to listen as her grandfather told the table a story about something someone said at the club.

Lorelai, however, knew her daughter was getting more and more uncomfortable as the night went on. She caught Rory's eyes, and, after making sure everyone was engrossed in Richard's story, she mouthed, "tell them."

Rory looked at her mother, stunned. Her mother was seriously expecting her to tell her grandparents and her boyfriend's parents _tonight_? She looked at her mother, and, looking around, mouthed "no!"

Lorelai had to talk to her daughter, and since they were now banned from removing their butts from their chairs, she had to figure out another way to talk to her. Suddenly, and idea popped into her head. She quickly leaned down and opened her purse, where she found an old receipt and a pen. She sat them in her lap, and raised her eyebrows at Rory, glancing at her father, the back at her daughter. Rory got the message and put down her fork, clearing her throat. Lorelai got her pen ready.

"Uh, grandma?"

"Yes Rory?"

"What's that spot on the floor from?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That spot, on the carpet. I hadn't seen it before, and I was just wondering what it was from."

Emily looked at her granddaughter like she was on something. But she, reluctantly, looked under the table, along with everyone else. Lorelai took this short amount of time to scribble a note onto the receipt and then throw it to Rory, who caught it the moment Emily popped her head back up.

"Rory, I don't see a stain, your imagining things."

"Oh, Sorry."

Rory looked down at the note.

_Hun, you'll be less uncomfortable once you tell them. So tell them. NOW._

Rory looked up at her mother, who was looking back at her expectantly. Ugh. She knew her mother wouldn't give in until she told them. Why, oh why, did her entire family have to be so damn stubborn?

She kicked Logan's shin under the table and he jumped, looking at her in surprise. She simply cleared her throat, getting the entire table's attention. Her mother smiled in satisfaction.

"Rory, what is it?" Richard asked.

Rory started playing with the sleeves of her dress, nervous. "Um, I have some news to share with you,"

She said, glaring at her mother as she said this. Logan gave her a questioning look, surprised that she was actually going to tell his parents this the night it happened.

"Yes, Rory?" Emily asked.

Mitchum simply glared at Rory, already knowing what she was going to say and obviously not pleased with the news.

Rory noticed his glare, and became distressed. If she told them the truth, that she and Logan were engaged and she was expecting, he and Shira would probably explode, telling Logan he was making the biggest mistake of his life, and not to go through with it. And…what if they convinced him? She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it could happen. Mitchum was a big part of Logan's life, and although Logan rebelled against him again and again, she knew that some things that his father said to him just stuck. So, what on earth could she say so that Mitchum wouldn't convince Logan to not marry her? After a second of thought, it came to her.

"Um, Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger...Logan and I…eloped."

R&R please. I LOVE reviews, but that shouldn't be a surprise. Oh, and sorry Rory's ring still isn't up yet, I'll try to put it up soon. : )


	8. The Tears Are Piling Up Tonight

Wow, lots of reviews! I wasn't planning on updating today, but you guys motivated me to! See, reviews DO work!

**Kaliesmom **– hmm, I hope you liked it despite your surprise.

**Natyroganlover **– yes, I guess it could be considered smart of her to do that. Thanks for your review!

**Senjorita **– thanks, yup, I love surprising people!

**Krinkle **– All in due time, all in due time. :)

**gg-ghgrl775 **– Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it! I was really iffy about that chapter, and it took me a few hours to get it exactly right, but everyone seemed to like it, so I'm happy!

**Melako17**- thank you sooo much! Hope you continue reading!

**Hopes2High **– thank you! And I'm updating super soon, just don't expect this all the time. ; )

**Curley-Q **– thanks, glad you likes the twist.

**Admittant at the kingdom **– mhmm, it's very unlike Rory, I explained below her reasoning.

Wow, soon I'm going to have to just give credit by naming you guys! But keep the reviews coming, I love them!

Alright, now let me kinds explain Rory's reasoning behind her saying she and Logan eloped before we go onto the chapter. Mitchum had always had this power over her, and no matter how much she can't stand him, to her his thoughts and opinions mean a lot. And she knows Logan loved her, but she still had doubts that Mitchum has absolutely no power over him. He did go to London, after all. So, she said it so Mitchum would feel like her had no power over the situation. She wanted it to seem like it was already done, and he couldn't do anything about it. Okay, no more blabbering. On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show. I've accepted it.\

"_Um, Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger...Logan and I…eloped."_

There was silence for what felt like several hours to Rory, although it was only a few moments. Everyone was staring at her in a different way. Lorelai had choked on her food when Rory had said it, and now was just looking at her in disbelief. Logan, who was in the middle of putting food in his mouth, had paused mid-movement, his mouth still open. Shira and Mitchum were just staring at her, their mouths hanging open. Emily and Richard were simply staring with their eyebrows raised, obviously trying to formulate hours-worth of questions into a few sentences. Rory however, knew what she was doing. She squeezed Logan's hand under the table, and gave him a look that said I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-try-to-go-along-with-me.

Logan was completely confused towards Rory's statement, but knew Rory must have a good reason behind the lie so he decided to listen to her look.

"Um, yes we did, just last week. Rory came to London for a long weekend, and I asked her, and…yeah."

The table still didn't say anything, everyone still in shock and staring at her. Rory and Logan glanced at each other, and then back at the statues around the table. Rory didn't know what to say. She had just tld everyone she eloped, and instead of explosions of anger being shot at her, there was instead dead silence. Not knowing what to do, she simply looked down, staring at her plate. Logan saw this, and knew that she couldn't stand the silence. So he said to hell with it, and broke it.

"So…did you know that mayflies only live 24 hours, yet fruit flies can live up to a month?"

Rory looked up at him, and couldn't help but slightly giggle at his comment. He was trying to break the ice, and at least have someone say something, anything.

"No, no, I didn't Logan. That's interesting," Lorelai commented, noticing her daughter and her fiancé's expressions. She knew her daughter, and knew that she would never elope without telling her own mother, so decided to go along with whatever plan Rory had up her sleeve.

Lorelai's comment stood hanging in the air. Finally, Mitchum said something.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Rory jumped at his cold, booming voice, but was surprisingly relieved that he had said something. The silence was somehow harder to sit through then the insults.

"Like Rory said, we eloped." Logan stated.

"Like hell you did." Mitchum said, throwing his napkin down and standing up.

"Rory…is this…this…true?" Richard asked his granddaughter. He was staring straight at Logan, although his question was towards Rory, and his voice was stern.

"Yes, Grandpa. It is. I went to visit him, and he asked, and that's all there is to it."

"Logan, how could you do this to us?" Shira said, standing up next to her husband.

"Mom, listen, it was-"

"No, _you_ listen!" Shira interrupted, practiclly screaming. "I will not have you throw away your life on this girl! She can't be in this family; she doesn't understand the obligations and the responsibilities! I cannot believe you would get married like this, behind our back, without even consulting us!"

"Hey!" Lorelai cut in here. "Don't you dare insult my daughter, lady! She is intelligent, beautiful, and your son could not do any better then her!"

"Lorelai, sit down," Emily stated.

"No! Mom, how can you just sit there and let them insult your granddaughter?!"

"Lorelai, listen to your mother, sit down!" Richard said here, loudly. Lorelai did sit, glaring at her parents as she did.

"Logan, you are divorcing this girl. There is no way in hell you are staying married to some…some…"

"Gold-digger," Shira finished for her husband. "Logan, she obviously only wants you for our money. Can't you see that?"

Rory just sat there through all of that, but Shira's last comment made her eyes grow wide. Was that girl that demented? She seriously doubted her love for her son?

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger please listen to me," she uttered in a small but stern voice, looking down at her plate. Everyone looked at her; she had been silent through all of this, the only one who hadn't said anything.

"Look, I understand why you are upset, and I would be as well if I were you. Your son and his girlfriend got married without telling you. But me and Logan knew that if we told you beforehand, you would probably whisk him away, and somehow make it impossible for us to get married. This way, we figured, neither of you could hold us back. And don't you dare, don't you _dare_, think I married your son for his money. I married him because I am in love with him, and he's in love with me. Any other assumption is not only complete bull, but it is insulting towards both me and your son." And with that she stood up and left the room, wiping the tears from her eyes on her way out.

Everyone stood there for a second, stunned. Little, angelic innocent Rory Gilmore had just told off the all-mighty Mitchum Huntzberger and his wife. Lorelai stood up and was about to go after her, when Logan stopped her with his hand. "I've got this," he stated before glaring at his parents and following Rory out of the room.

He found his fiance curled up against the wall just outside the dining room, crying her eyes out. His heart shattered, seeing his Ace like this, broken because of his parents opinion of her. He made a mental note to strappodo his father later, as Rory had once said. Kneeling down, he gently rubbed Rory's back.

"Shh...Ace it's okay, don't listen to them. They have no idea what they're talking about."

Rory however, just couldn't take the fact that Logan's parents thoght that little of her. She had always known they didn't approve her, but to call her a golddigger...that she took to the heart. She tried to rid herself of the tears, but they just wouldn't stop coming. She leaned into Logan, who sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He knew that Rory wasn't listening to him. "Ace." he stated. She just kept on crying into his chest.

"Rory, listen to me." She looked up at hearing her real name, but didn't look directly into his eyes." Logan sighed, and used his hand to bring her chin up so he was looking directly into those peircing blues, now wet and bloodshot but still just as dazzling as ever.

"Rory. Do not listen to my parents. They don't know what they are talking about. You are _not_ a goldigger. I know that you love me, and that is why I put that ring on your finger." With that he took her hand, the one with the ring, and kissed it gently.

"But Logan...I know that you love me now, but...what if one day, what your parents say _does_ get to you? I mean, my worst fear is one day you wake up and realize that I'm not good enough for you, that I'm not who you want." With that a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks, but she didn't take her eyes off Logan.

The couple was so wrapped up in their conversation, they seemed to have forgotten their locaton, which was right by the dining room. The entire table was hearing what they were saying. Everyone was dead silent, but Lorelai had tears in her eyes at hearing her daughter's words. She smacked Mitchum in the arm and harshly whispered, "What is wrong with you!?"

"Rory. Ace. You are more then I could ever ask for, and I'll want you forever. Don't you _ever_ doubt that." And with that he gave her a hard kiss, which she returned, placing one hand on his neck. When they broke apart, he smirked at her, and wiped away the stray tears from her face. "I think it's time that we leave," he said gently. She nodded at him, and smiled gratefully.

Logan stood up, pulling Rory up with him. He led her the short way back into the dining room, where neither had any idea that the five at the table had heard the entire conversation the young couple had had a second ago. Everyone was quiet as they entered, and Logan adressed Emily immediatley.

"Emily, do you mind if we leave now? Rory's exausted and you can't really blame her," he said, glaring at his father before kissing the top of Rory's head.

"Yes, of course Logan. You two drive safe."

"Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful." He said before putting his arm around Rory and leaving the room.

"Bye hun, I'll call you later," Lorelai called out to Rory. A moment later, when the door to her parent's house shut, she stood up as well.

"I think it's time I leave too Mom. Thank you for dinner, I'll see you next week. Bye, Dad," she said simply, walking out of the room and completley ignoring Shira and Mitchum.

Yeah, I know it's kinda a weird place to leave off but whatever. Didn't really leave you on a cliffhanger, but that's okay. Hope you enjoyed that little Rogan fluff I squeezed in, and Rory tellng off Mitchum, I just loved when she did that in **Super Cool Party People**. Okay, R&R with questions or whatever you have, and I promise I will put Rory's ring up either tomarrow or Tuesday. I have a huge English test tomarrow, and a Physical Science test later this week, so I might not update for a few days. Probably Thursday or Friday. Hope this chapter was enough until then!


	9. Reassurance

Hey everyone! Sorry for the super-long wait, but it's finally here! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!

**Curley-Q** -- Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Brillastic** -- Glad you kept with the story despite your doubts! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**melako17** -- thanks!

**iyasunflower** -- I'm accepting annon reviewers now, I thought I was before, sorry!

**gg-ghgrl775** -- thank you so much, glad you enjoyed the Rogan fluff! I'm that romantic type too, and I love writing those kinds of scenes! And yes, it really does suck with teachers, I mean honestly, who would rather read The Odyssey then feed their reader's hunger with a new chapter?

By the way, I just realized that a lot of the chapters of this story have just been about that one night, at dinner. I'm surprised I was able to write so mcuh about just a few hours.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Wish I did.

_"Emily, do you mind if we leave now? Rory's exhausted and you can't really blame her," he said, glaring at his father before kissing the top of Rory's head._

_"Yes, of course Logan. You two drive safe."_

_"Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful," he said before putting his arm around Rory and leaving the room._

_"Bye hun, I'll call you later," Lorelai called out to Rory. A moment later, when the door to her parent's house shut, she stood up as well._

_"I think it's time I leave too Mom. Thank you for dinner, I'll see you next week. Bye, Dad," she said simply, walking out of the room and completely ignoring Shira and Mitchum._

The car ride home was silent for the couple. Rory seemed to be in a trance, staring out the window. She had her hand placed in Logan's, who was rubbing his thumb across it gently. Rory noticed him glancing at her every now and then, a concerned expression on his face. She loved the fact that he cared about her, but wanted him to know that she was okay, that she believed what he had said.

"I do trust you, you know. I'm just…scared."

The sound of her voice seemed to startle him at first, but her recovered and sent a gentle smile her way.

"I know Ace. I know." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Sighing contently, she turned away from the window and gave him a small smile. He looked back at her, but had to keep his eyes on the road more frequently, as it had started to rain. Noticing her still staring at him, he gave her a questioning look.

She looked down and started playing with the sleeves of her dress, as she had done previously that evening.

"We haven't…I mean, we haven't really gotten a chance to really talk about…you know, everything," she said quickly, still avoiding eye contact.

Logan pulled up in front of their apartment building, turning the car off but not having any intention of getting out. "Ace, I told you. I'm happy we're having a baby. I'm happy we're getting married, I'm happy you're happy about having a baby and getting married."

The rain started pounding harder now, making it impossible to see out the windows.

Rory sighed, "But...it can't…it just can't be that simple."

Logan just looked at her. "It can't?"

Rory looked at her fiance exasperatley. "No. I mean, I would love it if it really was that simple, but honestly, can it really be? 'I'm pregnant. Great!' We're getting married! Super!' Is that honestly all there is to it! I mean, shouldn't we talk about what's going to change when little," Rory patted her small, practically still flat stomach," 'It' comes along? Shouldn't we discuss what getting married means, and what's going to change then? I mean, we can't just let these things happen without thinking!" As Rory ranted, Logan just watched her adoringly. When she finally looked at him and saw him looking amused, she started to get more frustrated.

"Logan! God, you're not taking me seriously! You're leaving for London in a few minutes! That's not good! How is," Rory pointed to herself and Logan, then at her stomach, "gunna work, with you so far away!? We can't get married with you thousands of miles away! I can't have a baby with you across the world! Geez, this isn't even about your parents hating me anymore. This is about US, and how the location and the situation both suck. I don't know, maybe we rushed into this. Maybe we should just take a few days, or weeks, to think about if we really should do this now, at this point in our lives. How about when you leave, I'll go inside, fix myself some coffee, and make a nice, long pro-con list, then I'll call you and we can talk about his in a more rational mann-"

She was cut off by Logan's lips on hers. All worries and concerns she had about anything left her mind for the moment, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he used his hand to bring her head closer. His tongue asked for entrance which she didn't hesitate to accept, and they stayed like that for who-knows-how-long. Logan was the one to, finally, break it off. He had to stop himself from laughing as he watched her. She still had her eyes closed, and looked as if she was in a daze. When her eyes finally did flutter open and she looked into his chocolate brown ones, her mouth opened, but her put a finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Rory. Ace. What am I going to do with you?" He couldn't help but laugh at her puzzled and frustrated expression.

"You need to just stop overthinking all of this. Live in the moment." Keeping his finger to her lips, he leaned back on his seat, watching out the window, as the rain continued to pound down. "But, I know you, and instead of sending you inside where you will first make coffee and then make your pro-con list, I'll save you the trouble. Okay, the wedding? Ace, you yourself said you want it after you graduate, and by then my year in London will be over so we don't have to worry about that. And wedding plans? That will be hard to discuss because of the distance, but I'm sure Lorelai will be planning most if not all of it with you." Rory's face brightened up a little when she considered that, and Logan chuckled. "Okay, and little 'It' here," he gently patted Rory's stomach. "If you think London's going to keep me from watching my future-wife have my child, you need to check into the insane asylum. I'm going to be back every weekend form now on, to hell with whatever my father wants." Rory's face lit up completly when he said this, and she leaned in for another kiss.

When they broke apart from this one, Rory looked at him with a scrunched up expression, as if to make sure he wasn't kidding. "Really?" she asked, hope streaming from her eyes.

"Yes, Ace. Really." Logan said, peacking her on the lips. Rory looked as if she was about to shreak with joy, but Logan cut her off before she could. "But," he started.

Rory's face dropped slightly. "Uh-oh. There's a but to all this?"

Logan finished his statement. "If you told my father the reason why I am coming every weekend, instead of threatening to disown me and possibly coming to drag me back to London with him, he might let me come without complaining, or possibly even more frequently then just every weekend."

Rory's face dropped at this. She didn't say anything at first.

"Ace, he's gunna have to know eventually. So are you're grandparents."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know, and I was planning to tell them."

He looked at her, pretending to believe what she was saying. "Oh, really? And what were you going to?"

She looked down. "When their friends start giving them numbers for fat farms, as they did when Mom was pregnant with me."

"Ace!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Rory looked out the window, the rain was slightly letting up. "I was planning on telling my grandparents tonight, but I forgot you're parents were coming, and you're surprise visit distracted me and everything, so...next week, at dinner, I guess. You'll be here, right?" She looked at him, hopeful.

"I wouldn't miss it. But what about my parents?"

She scratched her head, thinking. "Now, do _they_ really have to know?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid as much as I would love to hide it from them, they do have to know."

Rory thought about it. "How about...Saturday? It'll be good, get both meetings over with in one weekend. I'll call it...The-Torturous-Hellish-I-Have-To-Tell-My-Grandparents-And-My-Fiance's-Parents-I'm-Pregnant-With-His-Baby-Weekend." She rambled.

He laughed at that. "Don't forget, you might want to add that you were only kidding about the whole eloping thing, and that we are really only engaged."

She sighed, "I know, I know. So will you call and set up the dinner on Saturday?"

"Yes, don't really, I'll cover it. You don't mind of I fill Honor and Josh in on all of this, and have them come?"

Rory smiled at this. "Yes, tell them! That'll be great, we can use them there, you know, if we are to tipsy after drinking there to drive to the nearest bar, they'll drive us!"

"Yes, never be without a sober-enough-to-drive-me-to-the-nearest-bar-support-system when you decide to have dinner with my parents."

"So you'll set it?"

"Yes, I'll set it. Now you should really get inside."

"Yeah. I'll see you next Friday?"

"Uh-huh. I'll call you when I get in." He pulled her in for one last passionate kiss, which, after a few minutes, he reluctantly broke off.

"Bye Ace. I love you."

"Love you to!" She called, before jumping out and waving, before running into their apartment building before the rain started pouring again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest if the weekend sped on by. Monday passed in a blur. Tuesday whizzed on by. Wednesday passed so fast she almost didn't belive it came. Thursday was unfortunatley long, due to a test and Paris coming over, telling her something about how "my TV broke and I must watch some C-SPAN." The day consisted of Rory trying to study and Paris yelling things at the TV, making studying impossible.

Then Friday came along.

Let The-Torturous-Hellish-I-Have-To-Tell-My-Grandparents-And-My-Fiance's-Parents-I'm-Pregnant-With-His-Baby-Weekend begin.

-

I swear, I'll be quicker with my updates from now on! Until then, press the button down there: )


	10. Newsroom Affection

hmmm...not as many reviews as I would have liked, but I'll deaL : ) 

obsessornews56 - thanks, glad you liked the weekend name!

yourheartsdesire - thanks, glad you liked it despite the lack or originality in the plot-line. but hey, the idea came to me one day, and people like it, so whatever, hehe. And about Rory drinking coffee while pregnant-let me just say thanks, I completley forgot that when you are pregnant you shouldn't have coffee. I'm going to get her to stop drinking coffee soon, I promise. (Oh, and the baby having two heads? I wasn't thinking along that line, but your getting warmer...) ; )

Curley-Q - thank you, thank you, thank you!

gg-ghgrl775 - thank you soooo much! glad you liked the Rogan talk, I was re-reading my past chapters (which I don't like to do often because I notice all the changes I could have made to make it better and kick myself) and I noticed how Rory and Logan hadn't really had a true talk about everything, so I had to add that in. Yeah, I was thinking of bringing Logan back for good, but that's been done to much. Yet, you never know...lol, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer : Yeah yeah, we all should know I don't own anything by now.

AND NOW, WE BEGIN THE ONE AND ONLY TORTUROUS-HELLISH-I-HAVE-TO-TELL-MY-GRANDPARENTS-AND-MY-FINACE'S-PARENTS-I'M-PREGNANT-WITH-HIS-BABY-WEEKEND.

-FrIdAy

Logan came early on Friday. He arrived at the apartment, and after he opened the door, instead of being greeted by Rory, as he had expected, he was instead greeted with a note on the kitchen counter.

NERVOUS AS HELL FOR TONIGHT, WENT TO THE YALE DAILY NEWS TO TAKE MY MIND OFF THINGS, COME MEET ME THERE.  
LOVE YOU, RORY

He rolled his eyes after he read this, thinking how his Ace was flipping out over nothing. Her grandparents would be thrilled she was engaged to him and pregnant. He knew the only reason they were upset in the first place was because they hadn't been informed of the wedding before it had happened. Sighing, he threw the note away and left their apartment, fully intending to go to the Daily News and calm down what he already knew would be a hyperventilating-Rory.

Rory, however, was not hyperventilating.

Yet.

Her intent was to come to the paper and get some work done and take her mind off things. Killing two birds with one stone. Unfortunatley, no work was getting completed. Whenever she was editing an article, he mind would drift off to last week's events, and how she knew tonight would be even worse.

She was in the middle of a poor attempt to read over Paris's latest article when she felt someone come up behind her and start kissing her neck. She jolted up, and spun around in her swiveling chair, to see her one and only Master and Commander smirking at her, his hands in his pockets. She smiled at him at first, and was about to jump up and show him how happy she was to see him, but then she remembered where they were. The realization made her grow a dark shade of red, and smack Logan on the arm.

"Logan! We are in the newsroom! There are people, like, everywhere!" She whispered loudly, using one of her hands to gesture to the crowded room, full of people working.

He simply shrugged at her, his smirk growing wider. "Since when has that ever stopped me?" He asked in a normal voice.

She sighed. "All I'm saying is, let's not relive the day Paris caught us in the copy room."

He laughed at the memory. "Ah, yes, that was rather funny."

"Funny?! Logan, she lectured us for an hour on how 'this is a newsroom, not a hotel room'!"

He shrugged again, still chuckling. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to-"

"YOU were the one who pulled me in there, and said that you saw me looking at you in 'that way' and you have never been one to dissapoint."

"Hey, I'm a Huntzbereger. The Huntzberger men never dissapoint."

"Uh-huh." Rory rolled her eyes at this.

Ignoring her sarcastic tone, he looked at his watch. "Anyway, we have an hour before the lovely dinner that I know you are looking forward to."

At his comment, Rory's expression became anxious again, as it was before Logan's arrival. He sighed, and put his arm around her.

"Ace, honestly, they are going to be happy. Save all the tension and nerves for tomarrow, because that's when you are truly going to need them."

She sighed, rubbing her temple. "I know, I know. It's just...I don't want them to be dissapointed in me. Pregnant before graduating college, it's not exactly the dream they have for their grandaughter."

- -

After checking on a few more things in the newsroom, Rory left with Logan back to their apartment to get ready for the infamous dinner. In the elevator going back up to their floor, Logan couldn't take it anymore. Right after he pushed the button for the top floor, he wrapped his arms around Rory and gave her a passionate kiss.

The sudden action caught Rory off guard, and at first she resisted, but, like she always did when it came to Logan, she eventually melted into the feeling she got whenver his lips touched hers, and returned the kiss with just as much, if not more passion.

Logan backed Rory into the elevator wall, and cornered her, giving her little to no room for movement. Not that she noticed. The small elevator bell dinged that they had arrived on the top floor, but Rory used the hand that wasn't tangled in Logan's hair to push the 'EMERGENCY STOP' button, her lips still attached to his. Logan slightly smirked at her action, remembering all to well her having to do the same thing on several other occasions.

When air became absolutley neccessary for both, they broke apart. Rory was softly panting, and Logan had to resist the urge to laugh.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I hadn't shown you how happy I am to see you yet, since you had rudley denied my suggestion to go at it on your desk in the newsroom."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her. "Well of course I said no! Honestly Logan, you are going to have to accept the fact that public displays of affection are just not my thing."

He pushed the 'EMERGENCY STOP' button once again, so the elevator was moving. The door opened, and they stepped out, Logan's arm around Rory.

As he opened the door to their apartment, he smirked at his fiance. "Well, unless I am mistaken, we left the public down there," he pointed down, indicating the lobby. "And we are up here." He indicated the floor they were on, and she rolled her eyes.

"Forget it Huntzberger, we have a dinner to get ready for."

"Oh yeah. Damn."

She laughed, closing the door behind her. "Don't worry, we have a whole weekend for all that. For now, let's just try to get through tongiht without my breaking out into hives halfway through drinks."

-

Agh, I know, another strange place to end it. I know you all are probably hating me right now, since you were fully expecting the two dinners, but I am still working on that chapter, since it isn't the easiest one to write. So, as I was in the middle of a major writer's block, I decided to write a short little fluufy chapter, since I enjoy writing it so much more then the angst and drama. The drama will be back though, I promise, in the next chapter. For now, I hope you enjoyed this short one : ) - So, come on, press that button down there. You know you want to, all the other kids are doing it ; )

Oh, one more thing -- i apoligize for typos, but its getting really late and I'm in no mood to edit. Hope they aren't to bad.


End file.
